


Winter Roses

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki Feels, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Odin's Bad Parenting, One Shot, Pregnant Loki, Some Humor, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are debating whether to have children and when Loki has doubts he won't make a good parent Thor reassures him in the only way he knows how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first male preg fic, I was struggling with it for a while but now finally it's finished I hope you guys enjoy it :) con-crit is always welcomed :)

Loki and Thor lay in their chambers kissing softly in bed, it was their anniversary the night before and they were still celebrating their happy union. Loki could never find enough words to tell Thor how much it's meant to him to become his husband. That they found each other again after all this time and were now where they should be together.

"Oh Thor, I love your kisses my darling they're the sweetest wine" Loki whispered between kisses. Thor's smile beamed at him as he continued to ravish Loki with kisses, "I feel the same about your kisses they're my sweetest pleasure" he whispered back running his fingers through Loki's hair.

Loki sighed happily as Thor began to kiss his neck savoring the sweet sounds that came pouring out of Loki like a water-fall. "Loki I was thinking about our discussion about children and I…want nothing more than to have them with you if you're willing" Thor whispered softly.

 Loki looked at him with wondering eyes, it's not as if he hasn't thought about it he has but the doubts were so big he was scared truly scared. "Thor I…I'm….what if I make all the mistakes our father made? What if I.....I'm afraid at times that I have not really changed that it is all an elaborate illusion that my mind has made, I fear one day it will….stop then reality will set in…" he said with a shaky voice. "Loki, you have changed you are not who you once were, you will be a wonderful parent I know you will" Thor said reassuringly.

Loki smiled warmly at him and hugged him tightly. "Think on it some more my love, I will be waiting for you answer and I will always be with you no matter what answer you give" Thor said as he caressed Loki's cheek.

 

Loki smiled and kissed Thor passionately he was so blessed. Loki thought long and hard about this it had taken all his courage that one night when Thor walked into their chambers and saw it filled with candle light and rose petals that Loki gave him his answer.

"My darling husband, I have thought this through long and hard. I realized I want this, I want to have your children my love, my darling Thor" Loki said now taking off the green silk robe he was wearing to reveal his naked body to Thor as he lay down slowly on their bed watching Thor's eyes savoring the moment.

 "Oh Loki, are you sure my love?" Thor whispered as he watched Loki crawl to him and place a gentle hand on his cheek. "I have never been more sure in my life, make love to me Thor" Loki whispered softly before their lips molded together in a deep passionate kiss. They made love and several weeks later Loki was with child, they had both announced it much to everyone's happiness.

Flash forward and now Loki is 4 months pregnant. He was walking back to his and Thor's chambers for some much needed rest when Siff spotted him. She was one of the surprises that have accord to him recently, they had become close. This was a surprise to both of them.

"How are you fairing?" she asked as they walked together. "Well I would be fairing allot better if the baby would stop kicking so much, I know not what it is inside me that does not listen so it must be kicked so often, my ankles are starting to hurt, and I do not think I have ever felt more tired" he said as Siff nodded.

"I see you are carrying lemons with you" she said noticing the small bag of lemon slices he held. "Yes I must, for this baby has me feeling quite ill at times it helps calm my stomach down, would you like to feel?" he asked. She was taken aback by this but nodded after all she would be honored.

"I would be honored" she said. He smiled and stopped walking, then gently took Siff's hand and placed it on his stomach. She could feel the baby moving around pressing it's hand against the walls of Loki's stomach.

"Do you know what sex is it?" she asked after removing her hand. "As long as it is healthy the sex doesn't matter" he said. She nodded. "I shall take my leave if you don't mind I'm quite tired" he said about to enter his chambers.

 "Of course" Siff said as she walked off. Loki entered the bed chambers and laid himself slowly on the bed. He was so grateful that there were pillows to support his back. He grunted as he felt the ache in his back.

Thor had some meeting to attend and Loki was left alone for a while. He felt his eyes close as he tried letting sleep take over. It worked nevertheless within moments he was fast asleep. Thor came back about an hour after Loki had fallen asleep.

Oh the sight that lay before Thor's eyes was wondrous. Loki looked so pastoral that it made Thor's heart melt. I wonder if he knows just how beguiling he seems laying thus on our bed. Thor thought as he lay beside Loki wrapping his arms around him.

Loki let out a content sigh as he did so. He always seemed to sense when Thor was near him. Loki murmured something in his sleep that sounded like I love you Thor though in reality could've been anything.

Thor smiled quietly muttering I love you too. The next day as Loki was walking around the palace he could've swore that he was getting looks from the palace guards. This was one of the things he found odd about his pregnancy, apparently it was getting him allot of looks that weren't appropriate by any means.

Now it's not that Loki didn't realize he was handsome, he knew but it also amused him greatly how everyone thought they could get away with it. Like that Ambassador's wife from one of the many heim's, which is what Loki called them since there were so many of them.

She couldn't stop asking him the most ridicules questions about his pregnancy and he couldn't quite understand why she was so happy when he mentioned things that she had also experienced during hers.

 

"Kindred spirits" she called it. There were allot of things that Loki would call it, however he would keep those to himself. Months went by and now he was heavier than he ever was at 9 months. His back hurt like never before though Thor did his best to ease his pain.

Everything was prepared well in advance from the nursery to the birthing suite. Loki was sitting in bed when he felt a sharp pain; he had been reading and promptly dropped his book.

There had been many false alarms during his pregnancy, though he did hope that for once this wasn't one of them. He was proved right, it wasn't one of them. However then sheer panic and fear swept over him it was happening his water had broken.

"Guards!" he called out. They rushed in and took him to the birthing suite while the entire house hold staff went it to sterilize and clean the room pure Thor's orders.

"Get my mother and my husband!" Loki managed to say in between painful contractions as the nurses helped him on the birthing bed. Seconds later, Thor and Frigga rushed in at Loki's side. Thor grabbed Loki's hand as he helped him breathe through the pain. "Thor…I…so….scared….what…if…ah!" Loki yelped in pain.

"My love you can do this, I know you can, nothing will happen you're doing so well already" Thor said he kissed Loki's forehead that now starting to form tiny sweat beads.

"He is right my darling son, you're doing so well" Frigga said holding Loki's other hand. Loki wasn't quite sure how long he was laying there as the pain was numbing his sense of time, before the nurse told him to push.

He pushed as hard as he could with an Irion grip on Thor and Frigga's hands. He could hear the baby crying as the nurses cleaned the child and handed it to Loki; he had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Look at her, she's…so…perfect my love" Loki said drained as he held their daughter in his arms. "She is indeed my darling, I'm so proud of you" Thor said tears in his eyes at the sight of his daughter. Frigga was overjoyed as she watched Thor and Loki with their new born child. They named her Freya.

(Some Years Later)

They ended up having 4 children each of them their pride and joy. There was Freya, Arianna her sister, and their two brothers Kori and Lance. All of them gifted in the arts of magic. They were all very skilled fighters as well, much to Thor's pride, as he did love showing off their skills as much as Loki did.

 Now it was their anniversary feast they planned a small gathering of just family and close friends. It was a wonderful evening as music played and everyone was quite merry.

"Fathers, we…have prepared something" Freya said as she and her siblings stood from the table. "Go on children" Loki said smiling as Thor nodded for their eldest to continue. She took a scroll from her hands and began to read it.

"Fathers, you…know not of how grateful we are to you for all your love, your support of us has been a blessing we do not take for granted. I…" she struggled a bit as tears ran down her cheeks and Arianna gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you for all that you've given us; and continue to give us for centuries to come. Happy anniversary" she said finishing as her brothers gave Loki and Thor their present. "This is from all of us" Kori and Lance said. Thor wiped a tear as he opened the large chest they lay before them.

Inside was a large tapestry depicting their family tree. Loki and Thor were overwhelmed as they hugged their children. After the feast was over Loki couldn't help but smile in pride, they were good parents.

They didn't play favorites, always showing their children unconditional love and support. "I love our family" Loki whispered to Thor as they lay in their bed chamber. "Me too my love, with all my heart" Thor said as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. It was a wonderful end to an amazing day.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
